


AriA Knew

by crankyhedgiebutt



Series: AriA Knew [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Aria is A fanfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyhedgiebutt/pseuds/crankyhedgiebutt
Summary: This series is an exploration of how I would have liked to see Aria as A. I will loosely use some of the show's plotlines as I am recreating the story.You will soon learn that Aria is not quite normal since she has gotten back from Iceland. Something definitely happened during her stay there. This prologue is an Aria chapter and other chapters to come should definitely come from the other liars. Get your wine and or bongs ready, this is a sick story. Cats welcome.





	1. AriA in "Sweaty Leather, Dirty Conscience"

Aria saw her fragile and unknowingly naive visage pooling into a strange man's golden-flecked brown eyes. Her reflection was begging her to leave the bar but she could no longer breathe and her heart felt stapled to her rib cage. His freezing cold fingers caused Aria's arector pili muscles to contract, resulting in a rippling wave of goosebumps cascading up her thighs towards in between her legs. She shuddered. 

He moved his hands from her thighs to her hands, and slightly tugged as to direct her. Their eyes never broke contact. Aria's reflection once again pleaded with her to pay her tab and pick Mike up from lacrosse. 'Please Aria, he's way too old. Remember Iceland." Aria refused to cross-examine this guy and his intentions. She didn't give a damn what her conscience said. He was different. 

Aria in turn, took his hand and they sauntered off to the backseat of his car. Several moments later, the minuscule brunette dominated him on top of sweaty leather. It was quite obvious to the man that the young girl had to have had sex at least twenty-five times. 

A dark, glossy film eclipsed Aria's eyes and she was no longer the little girl lying about being in high school. The reflection in his eyes and the voice in her head faded away. Aria ignored every shitty thing that was bothering her in her shitty life and focused on the older man in front of her. Her inner agony and fears faded away, yet her problems were exponentially multiplying by every ignored second. Aria molted from her hideously broken skin. She evolved into her sultry, limitless vixen form. This was the only time she felt whole. This was the only time she felt like a man truly and wholly loved her. Truth be told, it really wasn't far off from the truth. 

His breath smelled of barley and bourbon, reminding Aria of that one early morning she was plastered in sprayed arterial blood. She shuddered once more and continued domineering the man nearly twice her age.


	2. MonA in "Sluts must shut up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AriA is back into town and MonA is not so ready to reunite forces. Unluckily for Hanna, she is going to be soon blindsided by her new bff's torturous mind game. 
> 
> You're about to see a little inside of Mona's head- she's traumatized by something she saw and perhaps participated in. It's the last Monday of the summer break for Hanna and Mona. They are chillin' floatin' down the river. Mona is not so much chillin' for a reason soon to be seen. Please be kind as its finals time and I wrote this during a quick study break.
> 
> If you don't like reading about dark issues such as drug use or death, take caution as I will probably mention things such as this very often throughout the series. If you like messed up stuff you're in the right place my friend.

The lightly cascading trickles of water slipped down Mona’s toned quadriceps and shins, reminding her of the freshly circulated blood that once crept down her thighs. Mona’s pupils dilated and her throat constricted, exaggerating the shape of her sternocleidomastoid muscle. She still couldn’t sleep at night after an entire year. It was all too easy for her to drop down to a size two, if Hanna could only understand how she did it. Mona always caught Hanna eyeing her up and down enviously through her not-so-discrete peripheral vision. If Hanna could understand that Mona didn’t sleep at night or couldn’t hold a meal down but maybe once a day with much force she might not be jealous. Mona continued to gag at the sight of any food or when she nicked her legs shaving. Blood only reminded her of that girl. The girl that would no longer be able to eat her favorite foods without gagging or nick her legs shaving. Mona knew she must monitor Aria’s every move upon arrival, even if she would never eat or sleep again. She was weary and her muscles twitched from malnutrition and anxiety. But she was wide awake from her anxiety, as well as the prescription Adderall she bought from Spencer. Mona sipped on her Ensure with disdain, as to make sure she had enough energy to be ready to see Aria.

Hanna believed Mona drank Ensures to fit into her mostly string bikini. “Mona, have a turkey wrap,” Hanna insisted for the second time. “No thanks, cheese doesn’t sit well.” Mona deflected.  
“Alright then, well at least take a toke from my bowl. Can’t say no to a fat bowl of Hindu Kush.” Hanna stated truthfully. Mona took in every THC and smoke particle in as possible; the smoke warmly kissed her alveoli and caused her to cough. Nobody was in sight to see her choke. They were floating down the Schuylkill River in Philly on a Monday afternoon, the last Monday afternoon they would have before school started. The blaring sun and bountiful swarms of mosquitos were about. Hanna’s pretty pink tinted skin glistened with her sweat, several droplets slid down the curvature of her breasts. Mona was enthralled by watching Hanna inhale and exhale comfortably. She quickly turned away, as to not be a pervert or get caught staring. Hanna was oblivious to the moment that Mona perceived as lasting a hundred years. She felt herself get old and die, then be reborn and exclaim her love for Hanna. 

Hanna tapped the cashed bowl into the river current and began packing fresh. She intermittently sipped her Blue Moon that they got from Noel Kahn. There is a gas station right outside of Rosewood that kids don’t get carded at. The owners were foreign and mostly profited from illegal beer sales. Alison DiLaurentis was last seen hitching a ride in the parking lot a year ago. Only Mona knew why Alison was there or who picked her up. Alison’s disappearance was Rosewood’s latest unsolved mystery but Aria and Mona knew what happened to Alison. Mona hated the truth and felt sick everyday.

Hanna mourned Alison almost every day as well. She would always mention how Ali would react if she were there, or even change her clothing if she thought Ali would think it was tacky. Mona wanted to tell Hanna any time she said Alison's name. She wanted to explain what happened that night Alison disappeared. But she couldn't for many convoluted reasons. Mona survived this constant guilt by remembering what had to be done next, she knew that she had to continue or there would be no chance left. Mona looked down at her phone and saw that it was almost five thirty, when Aria should be landing. She began thinking of excuses to so she could float back to the car and leave but couldn't think of a good enough reason. Mona thought maybe that it was better she didn't go, what was Aria really going to be able to do after just landing a hellacious flight? Mona took another toke and Blue Moon instead.


End file.
